


Waking Up

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: road - Freeform, thoughts mostly
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plain White T's - Hey There Delilah dinlerken yazdım, okunurken de onunla okunabilir.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Plain White T's - Hey There Delilah dinlerken yazdım, okunurken de onunla okunabilir.

Ağaç, ışık direği, ağaç, ışık direği.. Kafasını otobüs camına yaslamış kızın gözleri bunlara bakıyor ancak beyni hiçbir şey algılamıyordu. Zaten bu yüzden bu otobüste değil miydi şu an ? Beyni donmuş, pudinge dönmüş gibiydi. Çevresinde bir sürü güzel şey oluyor ancak o bunların hiçbirini fark edemiyordu. Hayatındaki her şey fotokopi makinasından çıkmış gibi aynıydı. Her gün, her saat, her dakika.. Kafasındaki buğulu cam kırılmış, gözlerindeki perde kalkmış, boğulduğu sudan veya ne derseniz deyin genç kız artık uyanıp bu monotonluğu fark edince tek bir karar almıştı. Ne pahasına olursa olsun bunu değiştirecekti. Hayatına tekrar renk sokacak, bakmakla görmek arasındaki ince çizgiyi öğrenecekti. İşte bu yüzden bu otobüsteydi. Kendine küçük bir çanta hazırlamış ve otogara gelip son durağını önemsemeden ilk otobüse bilet almıştı. Ve işte şimdi burdaydı. Kafasını camdan kaldırdı ve müzik çalarına uzanıp kulaklıklarındaki şarkıyı cıvıl cıvıl, kıpır kıpır bir parçaya değiştirdi. Derin bir nefes aldı ve tekrar camdan dışarısına döndü. Tek bir bulut izinin bile olmadığı gökyüzünde tam da o anda capcanlı bir gökküşağı olması tesadüf müydü yoksa ?


End file.
